ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Vulpimancer
Vulpimancers are a sapient species from planet Vulpin and the Null Void. Biology Vulpimancers are animalistic than humanoid, having canine paws with curving claws, and quills that grow on their backs. Vulpimancers lack eyes, instead using gill-like nostrils on the sides of their necks to smell their surroundings. Vulpimancers from Vulpin are orange and have a dog-like mouth, teeth, and tongue while Vulpimancers from the Null Void can be orange, grayish blue, red or brownish red. Their mouths consist of a worm-like tongue, chapped lips, and four large fangs. Vulpimancers have quill-like fur that flatens out as they mature, excluding the chin hair on Vulpimancers from Vulpin. As they mature, they also grow tails. Vulpimancers from the Race Against Time Timeline have yellow spikes on their front legs and back. 'Gender Differences' Mature male Vulpimancers have stripes on their backs. Females do not, and they have paler fur than males. Behaviour Vulpimancers normally live by hunting down whatever they can find to eat and moving on to the next meal. Vulpimancers whine like dogs when scared. According to Max, "Vulpimancers never were big on small talk, even with their own kind." Language According to Dwayne McDuffie, Vulpimancers do have a language, but it is too difficult for Universal Translators to translate and they are unable to clearly speak English. Powers and Abilities Vulpimancers have a very strong sense of smell. As they have no eyes, their "vision" is made up of a dull 3D mapping of where their senses originate, similar to a thermograph. Combined with their enhanced hearing, their senses take the form of a radar or sonar, allowing them to perceive their surroundings. Vulpimancers can track almost anything and anyone by their scent. Vulpimancers can dig at a fast speed, able to dig through solid stone. Vulpimancers are quadrupeds, however they are able to standing on their hind legs and awkwardly punch with their front feet. In addition, they can grab things with their back feet. Vulpimancers possess sharp claws and teeth. Vulpimancers are able to use the porcupine-like quills on their back to use as weapons as they roll into opponents or, once mature, as projectiles. Weaknesses A Vulpimancer's senses are very sensitive, making them vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm their senses, such as a high-pitched sound or a strong smell. When under the effects of a cold, a Vulpimancer's nostrils (on the sides of their neck) get blocked by mucus, making them unable to smell, rendering them essentially "blind". Vulpimancers are vulnerable to Xenocytes. Notable Vulpimancers *Wildmutt (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer) *Vulpimancers in the Null Void 'Vulpimancer Hybrids' *Kevin 11 (1/11 Vulpimancer) *Ultimate Kevin (1/49 Vulpimancer, 48/49 various) 'Prototype Omnitrix Hybrids' *Armutt (½ Tetramand ½ Vulpimancer) *Cannonmutt (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Vulpimancer) *Diamondmutt (½ Petrosapien ½ Vulpimancer) *Frankenmutt (½ Transylian ½ Vulpimancer) *Ghostmutt (½ Ectonurite ½ Vulpimancer) *Heatmutt (½ Pyronite ½ Vulpimancer) *Mutt Matter (½ Galvan ½ Vulpimancer) *Muttchuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Vulpimancer) *Muttgrade (½ Galvanic Mechamorph ½ Vulpimancer) *Muttjaws (½ Piscciss Volann ½ Vulpimancer) *Snare-mutt (½ Thep Khufan ½ Vulpimancer) *Stinkmutt (½ Lepidopterran ½ Vulpimancer) *Vinemutt (½ Florauna ½ Vulpimancer) *Wolfmutt (½ Loboan ½ Vulpimancer) *XLRMutt (½ Kineceleran ½ Vulpimancer) 'Ben 10,000 Timeline ' *Wildmutt (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer) 'Race Against Time Timeline' *Wildmutt (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer) 'Dimension 23' *Dog-Nabbit (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer) 'Omniverse (Video Game) Timeline' *Wildmutt (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer) 'Omniverse 2 Timeline' *Wildmutt (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Vulpin Category:Species from the Null Void Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Smelling Category:Species with Enhanced Hearing Category:Species with Enhanced Digging Category:Species with Enhanced Speed Category:Species with Sharp Teeth Category:Species with Sharp Claws Category:Species with Sharp Quills Category:Species with Quill Projectiles